The Serpent And The Butterfly
by x-Yuu-Kanda-x
Summary: Kazuki Mutou, and Tokiko Tsumura, alchemic warriors saving Tokyo from the evil Chouno Papillon Koushaku and his grandfather Great Papillon continues to commence, but is soon interrupted by an unknown enemy, a new homunculus. This homunculus calls himself
1. Prologue

**The Serpent And The Butterfly**

**Prologue**

Chouno "Papillon" Koushaku, also known as The Creator, sat up in his bed breathing heavily. Had he had another nightmare? Was it even a nightmare? Who knew? All Chouno could remember was that the alchemic warriors had thwarted his plans. More than once. "One day I will be a beautiful butterfly and escape this place!" Chouno smirked, then got out of bed and got dressed. When he was all ready for the day he thought to himself _Today will be Kazuki Mutous requiem._

Meanwhile, Kazuki dashed out of his dormitory and headed to school. "This time I won't be late!" Tokiko Tsumura, Kazukis partner and somewhat boss stood high atop a telephone pole lurking down as Kazuki hurried by. "He may have grown in power, but his maturity hasn't improved at all." "Heh, got that right." Tokiko turned suddenly and jumped at the sight of Tokiko and Kazukis alchemic sensei Captain Bravo. "Captain Bravo S-sir!" Tokiko still looked stunned "where did you...?" "The art of surprise" Captain Bravo grinned, then looked serious again. "Does he know?" Tokiko shook her head reluctantly and replied. "Not yet, and the "Papillon" Mask Creator hasn't surfaced yet either.

The wind began to grow stronger and brisker, the clouds darkened and the daylight sky began to churn spiral ward. "Hm!?" Tokiko and Captain Bravo looked up and gasped in unison, only to see a giant funnel like hole in the sky. A serpent emerged and sent an ear splitting roar all around, the serpent then coiled up and there was a sudden flash of luminescence and a boy (or so it looked like) began to fall from the sky. The boy quickly snapped back into the real world and landed quietly on top of the schools north tower. "Hmm... so the others must not have made it through alive, either that or they haven't entered yet." Then, the boys' eyes caught site of Kazuki running out of the school, his eyes followed the alchemic warrior until they caught the glance of Tokiko and Captain Bravo. _This oughtta be good_, he smirked. There was another flash of light and the boy was now Tokiko. This newcomer was a shapeshifting homunculus and now Tokiko, Kazuki, and Captain Bravo had a new enemy besides the "Papillon" Mask Creator to worry about. The only difference was: this enemy was indeed a force to be reckoned with.


	2. The Envious Assassin

Kazuki stopped and waited to catch his breath. It felt like he had just ran a world marathon or something. He saw Tokiko and Captain Bravo waiting for him ahead, he ran again to catch up with them, unaware of the unknown homunculus lurking in the shadows.

Elsewhere, Chouno "Papillon" Koushaku activated the "Homunculus creation device; he had no evil acronym for it so this was the best thing he could come up with. The lab went dark; yet another power failure had occurred. "Dammit! Why won't it work!? I'm a genius and yet my inventions are all corruptions." There was an explosion and Chouno quickly looked toward the direction it came from, there was smoke everywhere and soon a figure emerged. It was Chounos great grandfather "Grand Papillon" Chouno bowed immediately "forgive me Papillon-Sama, I just…" Chouno was cut short by a knife in the gut. "Aw shaddup you bastard, quit whining so much." There was a flash and "Great Papillon" turned into Kazuki. The mysterious shape shifter was just about to make his escape, but was interrupted by a slash to his shoulder. It was Kazuki, Tokiko, and Captain Bravo who arrived at the scene, all prepared to attack.

The shape shifter clutched his shoulder in pain, then transformed back into his normal self. The mysterious boy had long green hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a tank top and a skirt. On his leg the, the alchemic warriors noticed a snake devouring it's tail and in the middle was a star. It was an ouroborus tattoo. "Damn…I underestimated you three it seems, at first I thought some ordinary lame-ass alchemists like that shrimp Edward and his tin-can brother Alphonse. It seems you have some potential." Kazuki couldn't take it anymore "Busou Renkin!" there was a flash of light and Kazuki had an alchemic lance in his hand ready to fight the unknown shape shifter. He scowled "I don't know who you are, or rather **what **you are, **or **what you have against Chouno-Kun but you had better explain your motives. NOW!" There was a pause, then followed by a long yawn. The shape shifter rolled his eyes and replied lazily "are we eager to die today or what? Sheesh, you're just like the shrimp, one death wish after another."

Tokiko joined in by slashing at the shape shifter with her Busou Renkin Valkyrie Skirt, the shape shifter countered the attack by grabbing a hold of two of the sword like weapons and snapping them in half. Four more struck at him, he kicked two of them out of the way and ripped the other two off the Valkyrie Skirt. There was a scream of pain and Tokiko fell to her knees. "Now, if you're done with the recklessness, perhaps I can introduce myself." He took a bow and spoke coldly and quietly "I am Envy."

There was another flash of light and Envy turned into Papillon, and from Papillon to Captain Bravo, then shape shifted again into one of his fellow comrades Wrath. He clapped his hands together and a spike, followed by many other spikes shot up out of the ground and surrounded Tokiko, Kazuki, and Captain Bravo. "Aheheha, I'll be taking butterfly boy now. See you in hell suckers!" And with that the shape shifting homunculus Envy vanished with the kidnapped Chouno Koushaku, leaving the three alchemic warriors behind to fend for themselves.


	3. Enter The Flame Alchemist

The gate was still open on the other side of Amestris. "Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Havoc." A voice ordered, "yessir?" the two soldiers of the State military replied in unison to their Fuhrer Roy Mustang. "Tell the others that I've gone to the west headquarters immediately." He ordered "yeah, but sir…aren't you…" they interrupted. "NOW!" and without a response they quickly ran off to report the order they were given. Roy Mustang got out of his chair, and at the same time he bumped his desk and knocked over a pile of paperwork. "Dammit! I don't need this right now!" his eyes caught Sheska passing by his office. "Sheska!" Mustang commanded hurriedly as he got his coat on. Sheska, central commands bookkeeper and on rare occasions researcher (most of the researching was left to the investigative department) skidded past Mustangs office, crashing into Alex Louis Armstrong. "You should be more careful next time Sheska-San." Armstrong had random pink sparkles around him as usual. Mustang ran out of his office and yelled out: "clean up that damn mess!" and with that, he was gone. Armstrong and Sheska peered inside Mustangs office to see mountains and mountains of unfinished (as well as unorganized paperwork). Their thoughts were the same. _Does the Fuhrer ever do his paperwork? And how did he ever manage to get that position in the first place?_

"This is it eh? The portal between our world and the real world, other wise known as The Gate." Mustang closed his eyes and reopened them. He stepped toward the middle of the transmutation circle and clapped his hands together. There was a bright flashing light and Mustang disappeared out of site.

A few hours after the shape shifter Envy trapped them in the warehouse: Kazuki, Tokiko, and Captain Bravo had escaped. "All right you two, listen up!" Captain Bravo ordered. "Yessir?" they replied in unison "I want you both to track down the homunculus Envy immediately, he already has Chouno, who knows what plans he may have next." The two alchemic pupils both nodded and went off to chase after Envy.

Envy smirked and laid Chouno down on a large transmutation circle. Unknown to Envy, the gate was still open and suddenly Mustang appeared in a quick flash. "I-it's you!" Envy stumbled back, "the one who killed Pride, the previous Fuhrer King Bradley! I thought Archer killed you!" he sputtered. "Wrong" Mustang had a serious look on his face now, and he quickly got into position to attack. Envy then shape shifted into the late Pride and unsheathed the blades from his back. There was a sudden fiery flash of light and a "clang" noise, as the State Alchemist and shape shifting homunculus were locked in battle.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo, Kazuki Mutou and Tsumura Tokiko stopped as soon as a loud crash echoed and a Phoenix-like Homunculus came swooping down. It let out a loud screech, and began to slash at Kazuki and Tokiko, leaving them no time to activate their arms alchemy. Kazuki reacted to the next attack quickly by parrying to the side. "Busou Renkin!" Kazuki gripped the Alchemic Lance and lunched toward the Phoenix homunculus "Jolting Slasher!" The homunculus suddenly vanished and Kazuki fell face first into the pavement. "What the hell was that?" he got up, slightly puzzled. "It's an illusion." Tokiko frowned "Papillon must have set this trick up to confuse us prior to his death." Tokiko glanced up and saw a bright glimmering light. "Kazuki-Kun!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him along in the direction of the light. Kazuki blushed, yet was still puzzled with all the events that had happened so far.

There was a long pause and all that could be heard was heavy panting from Envy (disguised as the late Pride) and Roy Mustang. Envy reverted back to his normal form and quickly kicked Mustang hard in the stomach. "Ack!" Mustang stumbled back, clutching his stomach in pain, also coughing up some blood. Envy ran over to Chouno and clapped his hands together then put them over Chounos chest. A burst of light shot up from underneath the homunculus and the "Papillon" (who at that time was also a homunculus) and they both vanished in an instant. "Dammit!" Mustang slammed his fist down on the ground where the transmutation circle one lay. Envy had escaped to who knows where, and the worst thing was: he had taken Chouno with him.

A few moments later, Kazuki and Tokiko showed up, exchanging bewildered looks. "Uhm…judging from what I can tell…" Mustang paused "you two are also alchemists, but you are from this world." Silence, and then a voice echoed from above as a figure crashed down between Mustang and the alchemic warriors. "BRAVO!" it was none other than Tokiko and Kazukis boss Captain Bravo. Roy Mustang scratched his head: _what the hell is going on here? First Envy has somehow made his way to this world and then two alchemists that look like they're in middle school show up, and on top of that, some weirdo wearing a cowboy outfit comes crashing down, nearly killing me. _Captain Bravo spoke up to break the eerie silence. "You are also an alchemist! I can tell from the near destruction you caused. Where are you from! And why are you here!" Mustang felt a little irritated as he thought to himself: _who the hell does this guy think he is? How impolite to ask a question right out of the blue like this. _"Well…?" Captain Bravo asked again, this time a little more impatiently. Mustang sighed a reply "Fuhrer Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist." Captain Bravo gasped "yet another Busou Renkin user!" Mustang didn't use Busou Renkin; he used mere alchemy. Just as Mustang was going to continue explaining who he was and where he came from, Kazuki interrupted him. "Why were you with Envy before?" he shot "are you one of his subordinates?" Mustang frowned and finished what he was going to say before Kazuki interrupted him "Envy, as you may already know is a homunculus. Envy came from Amestris, which is also the land I came from as well. I followed him here after finding out his true intentions from one of his old allies Wrath. I however am **not **an ally of Envy, I am searching for him so I can kill him." There was another long pause and Tokiko was about to speak but Mustang cut her short. "My turn to ask the questions, why are you so interested in Envy? What business could **you **possibly have with that homunculus?" Captain Bravo closed his eyes and whispered to Tokiko and Kazuki: "we can trust him, if he is also after Envy then the best thing would be to ask him to join us in stopping him from whatever he has planned with Chouno." The two alchemic warriors nodded and Kazuki and Tokiko explained to Mustang what how they knew Envy and who Chouno Koushaku was. After everything was all said and done, Captain Bravo, Tsumura Tokiko, Kazuki Mutou, and Roy Mustang had agreed to join forces to bring down Envy.


End file.
